Los Nephilim
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: ¿Como es que se puede llegar a perder una voluntad tan fuerte como la de Eren Jeager? . Año 2014, la historia del ataque de los titanes permanece como una leyenda, ahora esta persona deambula por un mundo aun mas cruel. ¿Podrá de nuevo alcanzar las alas de la libertad? Historia Yaoi con posible Mpreg, Riren, pasen, y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**_Les traigo una historia quizá algo inusual, pero, he puesto todo mi empeño en hacerla y espero sea de su grado._**

**_Justificación:_**_ Siempre he pensado que Eren tiene un alma libre, y que si viera que en el futuro de la humanidad existen cosas peores que los titanes, estaría obligado a madurar y a la vez a tener una filosofía diferente y muy dentro de sí arraigada sus instintos de libertad._

**_Créditos_**_: Los personajes de SNK son de Isayama._

**_Advertencias: _**_Spoilers, AU, Posible Ooc,OC. Yaoi, es decir Chicoxchico, y posible Mpreg._

_Muy bien, advertencias claras, si les gusta adelante._

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Epilogo -<em>**

He presenciado las miles de grandes hazañas y eventos que ha tenido la humanidad, las llegué a ver con grandes ojos de infante, curioso y maravillado vi todos los avances tecnológicos que el hombre ha llegado a inventar, por ejemplo ; nunca me imaginé que llegara el día en que pudiéramos volar como pájaros por los cielos y visitar continentes enteros que ni sabía que existían, porque aún recuerdo de igual manera la sensación incrédula que tuve al saber que hasta habían más de un continente , tampoco llegue a imaginar el día que llegáramos a comunicarnos a enormes distancias, como si habláramos por la mente, sin la presencia física de la otra persona, sin cables, ni nada por el estilo; o inclusive que fuera posible edificar construcciones que se atrevieran a tocar el cielo. Recuerdo con una sonrisa en mis labios, que en mí, no cabía la sorpresa cuando supe que también se podía llegar a la luna y caminar sobre ella.

No obstante, me es imposible poder decir que de todo aquello estuviera orgulloso, porque también con horror he visto los más grandes desastres del planeta, provocados por el hombre.

¿Saben? Soy un andante solitario, condenado a ser testigo tanto de las asombrosas maravillas de la humanidad como de la propia autodestrucción de la misma, de su propia mutilación, y de su poco intelecto para aprovechar aquello por lo que una vez tanto luche y tantos murieron: La libertad.

Por desgracia las cosas negativas son las que pesan más.

Bosques enteros destruidos, poblaciones enteras muriendo por el hambre, epidemias, guerras, y muerte, empezaron a crecer más y más. Si antes nos habíamos salvado de eso, eso no quería decir que nos logramos escapar de ello. Existían más hombres malvados y cosas peores de lo que imagine. Como aquel maldito hombre, que seguramente estará en el infierno, como dicen muchos y de eso creo haberme convencido también; cuya masacre fue igual o tal vez peor de lo que hacían esas colosales bestias siglos antes de él. Adolf Hitler, o como le decían, el** Führer**, fue un asesino , y digan lo que digan , lo fue a sangre fría , asesinó a miles de personas inocentes, y lo peor era que ese demonio era seguido por otros personas que se hacían llamar "soldados" ; seré sincero, nunca entendí los motivos o el porqué de que ese "hombre" era tan poderoso. Pero eso no evitaba que lo odiara.

¡¿En qué rayos pensaban todos?!

Lloré demasiado por aquellas fechas, no lo voy a negar, ver de nuevo morir a tanta gente, presencia que de nuevo eran arrancadas las alas de la tan preciada libertad, saber que eran humanos los que les arrancaban sus sueños…Y yo solo pude hacer, tan poco…

De haber sabido, que la expansión y los descendientes de los sobrevivientes de mi época únicamente marchitarían las tierras, y se matarían entre ellos, a lo mejor no me hubiera importado todas esas maravillas de avances o de conocer el mar y, hubiera sido preferible el quedarse encerrado en esas murallas.

_Ah, las murallas…_

¿Suena como si estuviera decepcionado, verdad?

Pues, no se equivocan, lo estoy.

He visto como lo que tanto anhelaba terminó corrompiéndose.

Pero, ¿les digo un secreto?

Ya no me importa, me canse de pelear, me canse de ver que el mundo se ha vuelto egoísta y, que en la actualidad son tan pocos y tan distanciados los que la aborrecen y quieren defenderla tanto como lo quise una vez.

_De todas maneras, de por si las fuerzas se murieron junto con él, yo solo traía el puro esqueleto de lo que una vez, mis coetáneos describieron como una voluntad de acero._

**_Año: 2014, Actualidad._**

Mi nombre: Eren Jeager, único sobreviviente de la extinta y legendaria tropa del reconocimiento.

Deambulando durante siglos y siglos, ¿La razón? Soy inmortal y tengo encima recuerdos agridulces, un lamento y una maldición.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próxima actualización:<em>** _25 de febrero, tal vez un poco antes, aunque mejor contemplen esta fecha._

**_La idea no me fue fácil de estructurar, así que les agradeceré enormemente sus Reviews, para saber sus opiniones._**

**_Si todo va bien ,poco a poco se percataran de la esencia que quiero ponerle a la historia._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	2. 845

_**Hola, aquí esta ya los primeros capítulos de lo que será una larga, larga historia (creo) No tengo mucho que comentar, así que mejor les dejo leer.**_

_**Créditos correspondientes a Isayama, por los personajes. **_

**-Año 845-**

* * *

><p>Cien años atrás, o tal vez más, sobre la faz de la tierra surgieron seres de colosal tamaño.<p>

Aquellos humanoides eran fuertes y de aparente inmortalidad, y aunque no inteligentes, comenzaron a perseguir a los humanos con el único fin de devorarlos. Pronto se fueron extendiendo acabando con pueblos y culturas enteras, así fue como la humanidad lo perdió todo.

Tras décadas de batallas perdidas contra los gigantes, los sobrevivientes de todas partes del mundo formaron una única población y, con los años, sus descendencias solamente llegaron a poblar una porción de la tierra, y esto es porque la humanidad había sido obligada a vivir como pájaros encerrados detrás de enormes murallas que construyeron para protegerse de "su enemigo natural "a los que llamaron Titanes.

I

"_**Los pájaros nacidos en jaulas creen que volar es una enfermedad"**_

El sol sale todos los días de un lado y se oculta por el otro extremo, en alguna parte muy lejana detrás de las montañas más allá de las paredes.

¿Qué habría más allá donde el sol se ocultaba?

La curiosidad es innata en el hombre, parte de su naturaleza y condición se hereda, solo hace falta escucharla. De entre los pocos que escuchaban esas voces del interior, estaba un pequeño niño rubio de apellido Arlett y de nombre Armin, quien todos los días leía a escondidas manuscritos y mamotretos enteros acerca de las historia que precedía los orígenes del hombre, libros en donde las ilustraciones le mostraban los sitios más recónditos del planeta junto con las maravillas de sus paisajes inimaginables, los cuales alguna vez fueron vistos por ojos humanos. Todos estos testimonios que encendían una chispa en su alma joven.

_¿Algún día podré tocar la nieve?_

_¿Podré ver el mar? ¿De verdad serán saladas esas aguas?_

_Yo quiero ir a esas tierras donde hay fuego y hielo._

_Quiero ver esos ríos rodeados de inmensos árboles, y los enormes felinos que moran ahí…_

Y como un virus que se propaga, la curiosidad de Arlett fue contagiada a su mejor amigo; un niño de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos color miel, llamado Eren Jäger, hijo de un doctor y de una campesina.

Así fue cómo, durante tardes enteras las historias e imágenes de aquellos libros, más el entusiasmo del escuálido Armin, construyeron en esa inquieta mente ambiciones y perspectivas diferentes a los demás. Ambos comenzaron a ver que su estilo de vida podía ser una ilusión, y como cualquiera de estas, algún día se borraría, también llegaron a comprender que no era justo el encierro que la especie humana vivía…

Un día, que podía parecer como cualquier otro, la infantería de exploración (tropas encargadas de salir a investigar fuera de las murallas para obtener información de los titanes) regresó de una de sus expediciones. Eren, seducido por sus propias motivaciones y sueños, buscaba desechar toda la monotonía que existía en su simple vida, queriendo a toda costa ser como aquellos a quien llamaba héroes, y corriendo tomando de la mano a su hermana Mikasa, (una pequeña niña con herencia de sangre oriental, que los padres de Eren adoptaron) se unieron a la muchedumbre que observaba el caminar del pelotón por el pueblo.

La emoción se borró del rostro del castaño, siendo suplida por la impresión y el desconcierto al ver un número muy reducido de soldados, la mayoría de ellos heridos de gravedad…

Los ciudadanos murmuraban con descontento el fracaso de esos hombres, los tachaban de orates, por darse en bandeja de plata para esos monstruos y de inútiles, por gastar recursos valiosos en expediciones suicidas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, de que la gente diera por hecho todo aquello, y de que la propia madre de Eren se rehusara, o de cualquier otro pensara que estaba loco…

Él no desistiría de salir de las murallas.

_Todo está destinado a cambiar…_

─Los demás deben estar dementes, si creen que esas paredes nos protegerán por siempre…

Como si de una profecía se tratara las palabras de Armin se hicieron realidad.

Esa misma tarde, una sacudida terrible hizo estremecer la tierra, el cielo enrojeció y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos miraban atónitos hacia el cielo lo que parecía ser la encarnación de sus más terribles pesadillas. El miedo les enfriaba la sangre segundo a segundo, Eren, Armin y Mikasa estaban siendo testigos de cómo, sobre la muralla, la cabeza gigantesca de un ser monstruoso miraba fijamente a todo el pueblo.

"_Un titán que rebasa la altura de los muros" "no pueden ser ellos, no pueden, no DEBEN, medir más de 50 metros" "Se acabó, la humanidad será completamente exterminada"_

Un ruido sordo, y rocas gigantescas volaron por los aires aterrizando en distintas direcciones, cayendo sobre casas y en desafortunada gente. Una brecha en el imponente muro fue suficiente para que los demonios pasaran y el pánico acogiera las mentes de los pobladores. Mientras el colosal gigante que destruyo los muros se desvanecía misteriosamente en el aire.

En ese instante Eren solamente pensó en una cosa: Su madre que estaba sola en casa.

Una hora antes él había salido de su hogar con arranque de furia y berrinche, tras una discusión tonta y ahora, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que todo saldría bien, y que su madre estaría sana y salva, mientras sus piernas corrían a todo lo que podían mientras llegaba con ella.

En tanto Armin, batallaba internamente con el terror que paralizaba su cuerpo, y su mente se nublaba con la sentencia de sus propias muertes, sin ser capaz de seguir a sus amigos.

"Ella estará bien, cuando de la vuelta en la esquina, nuestra casa estará intacta…" Pensaba y pensaba el castaño.

_Pero no puedes esperar a adivinar el futuro, el "no pasa nada" Es un vil autoengaño…_

Escombros, era ahora la modesta casa al final de la calle, la joven madre aún estaba con vida, pero medio cuerpo atrapado entre las rocas con las vigas de madera gruesa atrapando sus piernas. Los dos niños rápidamente corrieron hacia su madre tratando inútilmente de levantar la pesada viga.

─Ya vienen –Ese susurro gélido alerto a Eren. Los gigantes se acercaban, podía sentir la vibración de esas pisadas; con desespero aferraba hasta sus uñas a la madera para tratar de levantarla.

─ ¡Rápido Mikasa!

─ Es inútil…¡Eren escúchame! ¡Toma a Mikasa y huyan!

─ ¡Eso jamás! –Respondió Eren al borde del llanto y la desesperación, sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a sangrar al enterrarse en su carne las pequeñas astillas de la viga en tanto seguía tratando de alzarla -No te dejaremos!

─ Aunque logre salir –Decía la mujer con voz temblorosa –No podré correr, mis piernas están rotas…

─ ¡Te cargaré! –Exclamó Eren.

Carla, su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos miró a su hija suplicándole también que se fuera. La pequeña Mikasa estaba llorando en silencio mientras trataba de ayudar a Eren.

─ Mikasa, por favor…

Las cosas por un momento parecieron tener salvación.

─ ¡Hannes! ¡Por favor, llévelos de aquí! –Gritó Carla al ver llegar a uno de los soldados que custodiaban los muros de la ciudad, agradeciendo internamente a los cielos que aquel hombre apareciera en el momento indicado para socorrer su petición.

El mencionado rubio sonrío y creyó ser lo suficientemente temerario para deshacerse del titán que se acercaba, diciéndole a los tres que se calmarán y que no lo subestimaran.

Sin embargo..

"_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"_

Hannes quedo petrificado ante el titán, aquella sonrisa tenebrosa y el semblante macabro del gigante dejó al soldado atónito y consumido en terror, así que guardó su espada, cargó a Eren y a Mikasa y se alejó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Carla atrás…

─ Gracias... –dijo ella débilmente mirando con lágrimas como sus hijos estaban siendo salvados…

Carla se tapó la boca para evitar suplicar por su vida también…Era muy doloroso saber que no estaría de nuevo a lado de su amada familia…

_Y ese era él recordatorio de que:_

_Vivian con una falsa felicidad_

_Vivían__ y trabajaban solo para comer y dormir_

_Como ganado…_

_Vivían__ con temor a los titanes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme explicarles: La historia se alternara en dos tiempos, en la época del manga, y en la época actual. Pondré todo, todo, de mi parte para no revolver nada.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Les agradeceré sus criticas constructivas,y sus sugerencias. también no duden en decirme las dudas que tengan.**

**Además el único fin del fic es, que me divierto haciéndolo. **

**Gracias a las personas que han seguido y comentado el fic. **


	3. Actualidad

_**La presentación del capitulo dos, a partir de aquí serán mas largos.**_

* * *

><p>─ <em>¡Eren, Mikasa! ¡Sigan viviendo!<em>

_Unas manos gigantes escarbaron con facilidad los escombros y tomaron el cuerpo de la mujer que había dicho sus últimas palabras, mientras trataba inútilmente de defenderse._

_Su pequeño hijo, espectador de toda esa desgracia, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas…mientras era llevado a cuestas por Hannes._

─ _¡Detente! ¡Detente! –Pero sus suplicas llenas de lágrimas eran inútiles. El titán con sus poderosas manos le rompió el cuello a la mujer, Eren dejó de gritar por un instante mirando aterrado cómo esa bestia abría sus deformes fauces, por otro lado, Mikasa había puesto la vista hacia adelante, y solo su hermano fue testigo de cómo Carla, su madre, fue devorada sin piedad._

_Una lluvia carmesí…_

_Como pétalos arrancados de una rosa, fue cayendo esa sangre ante los ojos esmeralda, que firmaban una sentencia, un juramento…_

_Los destruiría a todos y cada uno de ellos…_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**2014**

** - Actualidad-**

**Yo no quería morir sin saber que había detrás de esas paredes…**

Sonó el despertador a las seis de la mañana, se levantó y en el borde de la cama se puso a pensar por un instante en el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Hacia muchos, muchísimos años que no soñaba con esa escena de su pasado, no es que la hubiese olvidado, simplemente eran de esos recuerdos que se guardaban en el bolsillo, que de alguna manera sabes que están ahí pero que no sacas a relucir, porque son de esas que superaste hace bastante tiempo.

En fin, esas escenas le hicieron recordar más cosas de las que no se hubiese molestado en tocar.

_Titanes, murallas, libertad…una silueta con la capa ondeante en el viento…_

Dio un profundo suspiro, todo eso quedo atrás y él consideraba que ya no valía la pena recordarlo. Pues luego de eso habían sucedido tantas cosas, y solo él, era el maldecido por presenciar solo, una historia sin fin.

Porque ya no existían esas bestias, ni los muros, ni su hermana, ni su amigo Armin…

Ni esa persona que tanta esperanza le dio una vez…

Luego de su rutina matutina, salió para el medio día de su modesto departamento dirigiéndose a su actual trabajo.

Sí, era lógico, tenía que trabajar. No por ser un inmortal significaba vida gratis. Nunca se imaginó que con el pasar de los siglos la vida fuera cada vez más cara, y que ese invento llamado "dinero" traería más problemas que beneficios. Al parecer, aunque no se acaba la sal de los mares, este había perdido valor monetario desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Eren Jäger había tenido más trabajos que el calvo panzón amarillo de la televisión, de esa serie que se había acostumbrado a ver por las noches, solo que algunos menos profesionales.

Cuando todos sus coetáneos fallecieron siglos atrás, se dedicó a viajar; sin darse cuenta pasó años siendo nómada, hasta que se estableció en las primeras ciudades que se edificaron. Fue ayudante de comerciante, aprendió varios oficios siendo auxiliar de panaderos, clérigos, agricultores, cazadores, pescadores, luego fue sirviente, mensajero, capataz… Hasta que un día decidió aventurarse de marino a bordo de los navíos que se dirigían a nuevas tierras, iba de ida y de regreso a lo que llamaban "Nueva España" y "Nueva Inglaterra" Incluso fue soldado (de nuevo) en varias ocasiones.

Todo aquello se decía fácil, pero no. Durante toda esa travesía Eren se dio cuenta como el mundo iba cambiando, como las tierras eran divididas y recibían nuevos nombres.

Son historias interminables pero valdrán la pena que las conozcan…

Mayormente una persona en especial…

Con la que Eren pronto se volverá a encontrar.

Antes de tener la mayor experiencias de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos leemos pronto :)<em>**


End file.
